


humiliation

by Anonymous



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blackmail, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Humiliation, M/M, Nude Photos, Somnophilia, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: crypto humiliates octane
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	humiliation

it was all consensual and supposed to be exciting to octavio. to take a pill, fall asleep, get fucked so he could wake up to a fun surprise.

well he had also decided to anger tae joon before he did this. he wrecked his stuff, spilled his energy drinks all over his computer, left a mess of crumbs on his bed, was annoying all day. tae joon was practically smoking at the ears when he barged in to their shared bedroom but he stopped quickly in his tracks.

octavio had fallen asleep with his body on the bed, feet planted firm on the ground so his ass was propped up in the air. the very large gray shirt he was wearing was riding up, so tae joon saw the pretty, plump pink lips of his pussy peeking out like a little surprise. a taunt. his engorged clit and slight wetness told him he was horny too.

tae joon approached angrily, because he was sure octavio had gone to sleep in this position on purpose. was the slut hoping tae joon would fuck him with angry force? well, he was right.

tae joon pulled his pants down and took out his dripping cock, hastily stuffing it inside octavio's loosened hole. the sleeping body beneath him stirred a minimal amount, and he heard a small  _ "unh"  _ come from his lips, but he did not wake up.

tae joon fucked hard, slamming his hips against the others backside, so the sound of skin slapping skin filled the air. tae joon tugged at octavio's clit with force, the other responding with little squirms and more tiny breathy moans.

tae joon felt humiliated that he had walked right into the others plan of fucking him with force. he had planned to go gentle on him because he would be sleeping, and octavio had not been happy with that, and had gone out of his way to make tae joon angry.

for that tae joon would humiliate him. his boyfriend could not get away with everything, a lesson he never learned from his upbringing, it was time he learned now.

tae joon's bladder felt rather full, so he released himself while still buried balls deep inside octavio's pussy. he groaned at the relief, octavio still squirming slightly. when he finished to his astonishment, octavio moaned.

_ huh. so the little whore likes to be used? _

his love for fullness had no end?

"filthy boy." tae joon bit the end of octavio's ear lobe, still pounding into the other despite the warm piss filling up the stomach of this tiny body. "my little cocksleeve, you like to be used~?"

"mhhm" octavio moaned in his sleep, pussy wetter than it had been all night.

he knew octavio liked being full. he had always daydreamed of a gangbang where they would get to stuff the little bitch full of cock like he wanted, in his mouth, his pussy, asshole. see the bulge it made in his stomach and throat. a tiny boy full of thick cock, tae joon jerked to the thought often.

if only his fans knew that their beloved daredevil was secretly a cockslut that spent so much of his free time on his knees sucking cock, or on his front begging to be stuffed to the brim with cum. if only the other legends knew octavio moaned in his sleep after being pissed inside, because he loved it.

tae joon shot his cumshot and road out his orgasm, still fucking into that tiny pussy filled now with piss and cum. octavio moaned some more, and even orgasmed himself, so filthy, cumming even if he was asleep, aroused that he was being used like the cockwarmer he liked to be.

tae joon pulled out, looking at the dripping mess slowly running down his thighs. he took out his phone and spread octavio's hole open with two fingers, taking pics of the exposed mess of cum and piss gushing out of his pink pussy in a humiliating way. such a mess for a little slut.

it was nothing more than octavio's dream to be used like a bitch, so he conjured a groupchat with the other apex men plus bloodhound and sent the image to them anonymously. they responded in confusion and he took a picture of octavio's sleeping face that was bright pink and sweat soaked. he sent that picture too.

he spanked the others pussy lightly a couple times, grinning at the different reactions from the legends. he and octavio had discussed this already, but he was doing it sooner than the younger legend thought he would.

it was all about humiliation, and he wanted to see the other humiliated tomorrow while still eagerly taking in 3 cocks at once. it would teach him to not be a brat anymore. it would finally learn him the lesson of not annoying others. he knew in particular caustic would be willing to fuck the other into submission if it meant shutting him up, and he knew octavio would be excited by the prospect.


End file.
